Próba
by Saliy
Summary: Jakie wydarzenia sprawiły, że Lily Evans pokochała Jamesa Pottera? Jak bal, mający na celu naprawić stosunki między szkołami, wpłynie na uczniów oraz ich zachowania? Jakie romanse, zdrady, oraz najróżniejsze sytuacje zakwitną na 6 roku nauki? Serdecznie zapraszam do lektury.


Syriusz, z wyraźną satysfakcją wpatrywał się w swoje dzieło. Nie dalej jak dzień temu postanowił jeszcze bardziej udowodnić swoją przynależność do Gryffindoru, więc gdy między innymi rozrzucanie po całym domu proporyczków domu lwa nie wystarczyło, chłopak posunął się do dodania nowych ozdób w swoim pokoju. Teraz ściany zdobiły nie tylko plakaty mugolskich dziewcząt w bikinii, motorów, proporczyków, oraz zdjęcia jego trójki najlepszych przyjaciół. Nad drzwiami pięła się dumnie flaga w barwach szkarłatu oraz złota, z pięknym lwem. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane księgi zaklęć, zapiski terminów Qudditcha i zapisanych byle jak notatek. U szczytu ogromnej szafy siedziała naburmuszona, czarna sowa spoglądając żółtymi oczami na swojego pana, który po krótkim zastanowieniu zanurkował pod łóżko, skąd wygrzebał jeszcze większął ilość plakatów zarówno mugolskich, jak i tych na których postacie spoglądały na otoczenie pokazując sobie rzeczy tego wszystkiego doszła garść plakietek z godłem Gryffindoru. W rezultacie prawie nie było widać szarozielonej tapety. Chłopak, zadowolony ze swego dzieła, wyszedł z pokoju pozostawiając drzwi otwarte, aby do jego uszu dobiegł ogłuszający wrzask Walburgi, gdy ujrzała wystrój pomieszczenia swojego najstarszego syna. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze.

Promyki słońca wpadały przez okno do ponurego pokoju, padając na twarz obu braci patrzących na siebie z niechęcią. Syriusz, z rękami w kieszeniach, niecierpliwie czekał aż Regulus zniknie wśród płomieni. Mimo, że bracia byli podobni do siebie pod względem koloru oczu oraz włosów, najmłodszemu synowi Walburgi brakowało nonszalancji, którą posiadał Syriusz, oraz psotnego błysku w oczach. W odróżnieniu do gryfona włosy Regulusa były nienagannie uczesane, a na palcu tkwił wielki sygnet z zieloną literą ,,S''. Chłopak wkroczył w szmaragdowo zielone płomienie.

-Pokątna -powiedział wyraźnie rzucając ostatnie, pogardliwe spojrzenie bratu, który nie pozostał mu dłużny. Nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa, do kobiety w czarnym czepku o pożółkłej cerze oraz ostro zakończonych paznokciach wykroczył do kominka wymawiając dokładnie nazwę ulicy. Nim zdążył zarejestrować fakt, że do pokoju wślizgnął się skrzat domowy; Stworek, juz wirował wokół własnej osi. Dla chłopaka co chwila przed oczyma migotały kominki czarodzieji. Kiedy poczuł, że zwalnia i opada wyciągną przed siebie ręce, by uchronić się przed upadkiem na ulicę.

Przez kilka sekund balansował na jednej nodze, aby złapać równowagę, cudem się nie wywracając. Wylądował on w czystym, choć ciemnym zauku. Pod ścianą ciągną się rząd podobnych kominków, w których co chwilę pojawiali się czarodzieje poprawiając ubrania.

Syriusz wyszedł na ulice uśmiechając się do siebie na widok pogody. Słońca nie przykrywała żadna chmura, więc wielu ludzi przechadzajacych się po ulicy wachlując się nowo zakupionymi podręcznikami, lub przypadkowymi kartkami. Długie rzęsy chłopaka rzucały subtelny cień na kości policzkowe oraz policzki. Małe drobinki światła igrały w jego kruczoczarnych włosach. Black wyciągnął z kieszeni zmiętolony papier, który okazał się listą podręczników. Już po chwili drzwi Esów i Floresów otworzyły się z cichym jękiem. Pomieszczenie było zapełnione uczniami, jedyni byli rozradowani oraz przepełnieni dumą ściskając w objęciach nowe tomy, inni jednak z naburmuszoną miną wpatrywali się spode łba w pakunki.

Nim Syriusz zdołał się odezwać, podbiegł do niego bliski szaleństwa sprzedawca. Za uchem miał wetkniętą różdżkę, a w dłoniach trzymał postrzępione kawałki zapisanego papieru.

-Który rok?-spytał rozdygotanym głosem. Syriusz, widząc jego stan, postanowił nie wypowiadać na głos komentarza, który cisnął mu się na usta.

-Piąty-chłopak po krótkim zastanowieniu dodał:

-Ja mogę tu wrócić, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy...-ale sprzedawca jedynie pokręcił szybko głową czytając jedną z fiszek w dłoni. Z cichym sapnięciem porwał ją na pół chwytając stos dokładnie poukładanych książek. Wpychając je Syriuszowi w ręce zawołał przez ramie:

-ZOSTAW TĄ KSIĄŻKĘ JEŚLI CHCESZ MIEĆ PALCE!-chłopiec wyglądający na jedenaście lat, chwycił z półki wielkie tomisko oprawione grubą okładką, którego strony lekko dymiły. Z cichym piskiem upadło na podłogę. Black schylił się gwałtownie, gdy coś, co wyglądało na plik kartek przywiązanych do woluminu przeleciało mu nad głową. Uznając, że jego, jak i wielu innych osób przebywających w księgarni życie jest zagrożone, szybko zapłacił pospiesznie wycofując się na ulicę.

Ludzie szybko wchodzili do sklepów, inni jednak leniwie przyglądali się witrynom. Do uszu chłopaka dochodziły hukania sów, miauczenia kotów, przekrzykujących się ludzi lub głośno uskarżających się.

-Podnieśli cenę o trzy sykle!-obudrzyła się jedna z czarownic spoglądając w stronę jednego z rzędu podobnych, małych sklepów. Syriusz ruszył ku pomieszczeniu, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć pewną osobę. I rzeczywiście, gdy doszedł na miejsce, w tłumie od razu wypatrzył czarną, rozczochraną czuprynę. Na wystawie ciągnęły się rzędy mioteł, specjalnych rękawic czy zestawów miotlarskich. James odwrócił się, jakby czując na sobie czyiś wzrok. Widząc swojego przyjaciela wyszczerzył zęby ruszając w jego stronę.

-Severusie, a co myślisz o tym?-spytała Lily chwytając duże, białe pióro. Snape od razu zawyrokował:

-Wspaniałe.

-Sev, gdybym posłuchała się twoich opini już dawno wykupiłabym cały sklep-Przyjaciel puścił tą uwagę mimo uszu wpatrując się w listę potrzebnych rzeczy na nowy rok szkolny. Widniała na niej szata wyjściowa.

-Myślisz, że organizują jakiś bal?-usłyszał głos przyjaciółki, która podążyła za jego wzrokiem

-Mam nadzieję, że nie...-mrukną chłopak wyobrażając sobie samego siebie zapraszającego jakąś dziewczynę. Jego wzrok mimowolnie pomkną ku Lily. Jej grube, ciemnorude włosy okalały szczupłą twarz, opadając na ramiona. Uderzająco zielone, migdałowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Dopiero po chwili do chłopaka dotarł sens słów wypowiadanych przez Evans.

-Mam propozycję, ja teraz pójdę po indengrencje, a ty po szatę, i spotkamy się w Dziurawym Kotle. Ślizgon szybko potakną wdzięczny losowi, że może opuścić już pomieszczenie wypełnione dławiącym, nieprzyjemnym zapachem.

Tak więc rozeszli się, każdy do innego sklepu. Seveus zawachał się, widząc szyld ,, Madame Malkin-szaty na wszystkie okazje''. W końcu jednak przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Wiele osób przyglądało się z niemrawymi minami swoim szatom, inni, stojąc nieruchomo na polecenia Madame Malkin wbijającej szpilki w materiał, uskarżali się głośno. Snape podskoczył, gdy nagle w rogu sklepu wybuchła salwa śmiechu. Zaciekawiony wyjrzał zza rzędu szat na manekinach, które wyglądały jak żywi ludzie. Powodem ogólnej radości okazali się, jak zauważył zirytowany Severus, Syriusz oraz Potter.

Oboje mieli na sobie szaty wyjściowe, w których nadal tkwiły gdzieniegdzie szpilki. Przyjaciołom jednak nie przeszkadzało to w dodawaniu sobie nawzajem najróżniejszych rzeczy. Szata Jamesa, z koloru czarnego zmieniła się na zieloną, przy rękawach widniały wymyślne falbanki, które co chwilę zmieniały barwę a całość przypieczętowała lśniąca, niewielka gwiazda po lewej stronie. Szata Syriusza była jednak trochę bardziej malownicza. Mimo, że zachowała swój kolor, lśniła jakby wysypano na nią kilka kilogramów brokatu. Podobnie jak u Jamesa, który zwijał się ze śmiechu, przy rękawach widniały falbanki. Black zawtórował przyjacielowi, gdy ten machnąwszy różdżką dodał pionowe, fioletowe paski, które wyglądały komicznie na świecącej szacie.

Gdy jednak Madame Malkin podbiegła do przyjaciół i grupki, która się wokół nich zebrała, nie wyglądała na zadowloną. Jednym machnięciem różdżki przyprowadziła szaty do porządku.

Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar wyrzucić Black'a oraz Potter'a ze sklepu, lecz się rozmyśliła wzdychając ciężko. Wyjmując szpilki mruczła coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Po kwadransie oboje opuścili sklep, nie zauważając dwóch dziewcząt, które chyłkiem za nimi ruszyły trzepocząc rzęsami, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Seveusa.

Zaabsorwowany obrzucaniem ich w myślach przekleństwami nie zauważył, że z pomocą Madame Malkin dostał się na niewielkie podium, gdzie zaczęła dopasowywać na niego szatę. Wzrok Severusa pomknął ku widokowi ulicy rozściągającej się za oknem. Promienie padały na twarze przechodniów, którzy z niezbyt zadowolonymi minami dźwigali tony zakupów, w tym podręczników. Chłopak, z lekkim wstrząsem, zauważył Lily przyglądajęcej się ze zdziwieniem James'owi, który oparty o jeden ze sklepów w towarzystwie Syriusza mówił coś do dziewczyny. Jego zwyczaj wichrzenia sobie włosów nie zmienił się, przeciwnie;teraz, w towarzystwie Lily, jego ręka co chwilę wędrowała do fryzury. Ta jednak, rzucając mu protekcjonalne spojrzenie, odwróciła się na pię , z zadowoloną miną, zszedł z podium, gdy w ręce wcisnięto mu gotowy pakunek. Niewiele różniła się od normalnej szaty, jednak nie była czarna, a szara. Wychodząc na ulicę usłyszał głos Black'a.

-Chyba nie masz szczęścia, Rogaczu- James widocznie uznał, że nie wymaga to komentarza. Nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło się odwrócić, Snape czmychną do pierwszego lepszego sklepu.

Okazało się, że wszedł do Magicznej Menażerii. Ze ścian zwisały klatki z sowami, jedne były małe, inne ogromne. Pod nogami chłopaka przemkną wielki, biały kot. Zielone oczy śledziły uważnie każdy jego ruch. Na ladzie biegały szczury które co chwilę znajdywały nową zabawę.

Zanim sprzedawczyni zdołała się odezwać chłopak mrukną coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, zaglądając przez okno. Gdy czarnowłosi zniknęli za rogiem, Severus korzystając z okazji wypadł na ulicę. Dopiero teraz zastanowił się głębiej nad słowami Black'a. Dlaczego nazwał swojego przyjaciela ,,Rogaczem''? Rok temu owszem, wyglądali na ludzi, którzy są bardzo czymś zajęci, zaabsorwowani...jednak teraz wyglądali na zadowlonych z siebie, szczęśliwych...

Nogi same niosły go do Dziurawewgo Kotła. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy zauważył Lily siedzącą przy jednym ze stolików.

-Wracasz do domu?-spytał przyjaciółkę kładąc na krzesło stos używanych podręczników.

-Nie, mam pokój na górze-odpowiedziała przeglądając książki. Severus poczuł nagłą ochotę zarezerwowania sypialni, lecz wiedział, że musi wrócić do mugolskiej dzielnicy.

Z cichym westchnieniem przejechał ręką po twarzy.


End file.
